


Shugo-sha no Ningyo

by ya_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Doll Makers, Dolls, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Instead of the mafia we go into doll making and turning dolls into humans, M/M, Slow Burn, warnings for betrayal by Daemon Spade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_tsu/pseuds/ya_tsu
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is the heir to the famous doll makers: Vongola. He has to choose Guardians to help him find an old doll, lost to his family four hundred years ago, and to win against the fight with darkness. Once these Guardian Dolls are bound in a contract, they can turn into humans at night, with a sign of affection from their master: in this case, Tsuna's kiss.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the Shounen Dolls manga. No need to read that to understand the story. I only read one chapter of that, so most of the things here are from the KHR anime and my own fantasy imaginations. This is a crosspost from my FFN stories.
> 
> The character tagging and other tags are incomplete. We will add to them with every chapter so that I don't accidentally double tag in the future.

**Prologue**

There is a story passed down to every generation of the Vongola family:

_There was once a doll maker who had a little shop in a small town. He made beautiful dolls that everyone loved. They were life-like and looked so real, made from porcelain and painted with great care. But out of his dolls, there were six which he treasured the most. He kept them by his side and gave them all names, as though they were his friends. Because of this, the doll maker did not only become famous for his dolls but for his strange attitude, as well._

_Soon, word spread about the strange doll maker that made life-like dolls, to the point that even the gods that watched over the village, heard of him and his skills._

_One day, the god of all deities came down into the village and visited the doll maker himself. From the window, he saw how much love and care the doll maker gave his dolls. He also saw how the villagers treated him, dismissing him for being different, yet the doll maker remained kind._

_On the god's third night in the village, he made himself known to the doll maker._

_He said to him, "You are a kind man with great talent, yet I see you lack what every human craves- companionship."_

_The doll maker was awed by the visit and merely bowed his head to the truth of the words, "I cannot force my companionship on those who do not want it. And I have my dolls, I need no companions, they are enough."_

_Despite his brave front, the god could hear the loneliness in his voice and so, he smiled, "Then, there is but one answer." He turned to the doll maker's creations, his six dolls carefully propped up on his table, "I shall make your dolls your companions."_

_Right before his eyes, the god turned the six dolls into humans. The doll maker was frozen in shock, staring at the sleeping humans sitting where his dolls had been._

"_In every object, there is a soul." The god said, "I have merely permitted you a power to glimpse the souls of your dolls. In your six dolls, I have given powers of deities. Every night they shall come alive at a sign of affection from you."_

_The god inclined his head, "As long as you love them, you will hear them. As long as you love them, they shall live." With those words he was gone._

_And so, with the blessing from the god of deities and the with his new companions who loved him just as much as he loved them... the doll maker and his dolls lived happily until the end of his days._

"Or so, that's the way it goes in the children's fairy tales," Reborn narrates, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked out of place in his child-sized Armani suit while sitting in a traditional Japanese room. Tsuna is kneeling on the floor, supposedly trying to be a good Japanese host to his tutor, but his legs are getting numb from the position.

Reborn smirks up at him. His demon tutor definitely knows he is suffering. "Getting tired, no good Tsuna?"

Tsuna refuses to give him the satisfaction of being right. He manages to stop himself from sticking his tongue out in retaliation.

"Anyway," Reborn says, getting back to the topic, "The real story behind the fairy tale: Light and dark have been battling it out since long before humans existed. We, the arcobalenos, have kept the balance and watched over the war for a long time, passing down our memories and legacies to every new arcobaleno generation chosen. One day, when it seemed like the balance would tip, Giotto Vongola, a doll maker from Sicily, Italy was chosen to lead the battle against the darkness, along with other chosen doll makers from all over the world. Even back then, there were stories of deities inhabiting dolls as their vessels, protecting humanity against dangers they could not see or perceive."

Tsuna does his best not to nod off at the story. Reborn has told him all of this before. The hitman shoots him a look, making him straighten and clear his throat sheepishly.

"The ability to hear the dolls has been passed down from the doll makers who fought in the war back then. This ability is only passed down to the people who share their bloodline. However, the ability to turn dolls into humans at night are only given to the heirs of the family." Reborn explains, "Soon, that ability will be passed down to you."

Tsuna was told this truth when he was four and his grandfather came to visit him when he was sick. He'd been able to hear the dolls' whispers for as long as he could remember. His dad once told him how surprised he was, when the first words out of Tsuna's mouth was to answer a question Basil, one of his father's dolls, had asked at the time. His dad had gained his ability to hear dolls when he was eleven. Tsuna had the ability the moment he was born- or so his father theorized.

"I've known this for a long time, so can you please get to the point?" Tuna sighs in exasperation, but then he cringes, because back-talk usually got him a swift, disciplinary kick in the head.

This time, however, Reborn merely raises an eyebrow in his direction. He looks at Tsuna like he isn't even worth a kick in the head. The brunet grumbles at him.

"But that wasn't the whole story." Reborn continues.

Tsuna blinks, "It wasn't?"

The arcobaleno shakes his head, "No, there is a part of the story that is only privy to the heir of Vongola. To be told only when he turns fifteen."

Tsuna gives Reborn a startled look, "But I'm fifteen _today_."

Reborn smirks and takes another sip of his coffee, "Good job noticing that, no good Tsuna." He praises sarcastically, "The Ninth is here today for a visit."

"Yeah, he-" Tsuna begins but then frowns, "Wait, he's not here just because I'm turning fifteen, is he?"

"Well, you're not a total idiot, I'll give you that." Reborn comments into his coffee.

Tsuna rolls his eyes. He is tired of Reborn's confusing words, so he gets up. However, the abrupt action makes pain run up his numb legs. He trips and face-plants on the floor. "Ow!"

Reborn sighs "I take it back, you're a total idiot."

Tsuna sits up and whines.

* * *

The night before his fifteenth birthday, Tsuna had a dream…

_There was a young, blond man with eyes as blue as the sky. He was dressed in simple, worn, old-fashioned clothes- like the ones from the old Italian shows his mom loved to watch, and an apron smudged in paint and wood shavings. He was sitting on a stool, his table filled with carved arms and legs, there was also some porcelain and marble shaped into various limbs in boxes around him. A thick book was beside him, it looked like a Japanese book filled with doll illustrations._

_The redhead on his left, laughed at the concentration on his face._

"_I didn't know you could read Japanese, Giotto." The redhead said in Italian. Tsuna was horrible at speaking other languages, but maybe because this was a dream, he could understand them perfectly._

_The blond young man, Giotto, frowned at his friend, "I can't." He admitted, "But that's what the illustrations are for, they're drawn really well, Cozarto."_

"_Hm," The redhead hummed in agreement. He watched Giotto struggle with the book for awhile before turning to look at the materials on the table. "You've really put a lot of effort into this. What made you suddenly decide to make a doll Japanese style? I mean your usual style is all right…"_

_Giotto smiled before he reached out for one of the porcelain shaped like a doll's body on the table. "I don't want to be merely limited by what I can do, Cozarto. Besides, learning different techniques would help me improve mine." His eyes softened, "Anyway, don't you think Japanese dolls are so beautifully made? It makes me want to make one too."_

_Cozarto looked at his friend fondly, "Very well. It's your life, my friend." He sighed, "So? What are you going to name this one?"_

_Giotto smiled brightly, holding the unfinished doll close, "Asari Ugetsu."_

_Then the dream went dark._

* * *

"Ah, these things are always so heavy," Tsuna huffs, clumsily making his way towards his grandfather's room on the night of his birthday. He is wearing the traditional Japanese garbs to be worn by the Vongola heir when he turns fifteen. He is donned in black, orange, and brown. Butterflies design the lower part of his kimono, since they were a symbol of their branch.

When he arrives at the door of his grandfather's room, he kneels down, knocks, and bows.

"Yes?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," He announces himself, "Grandpa wanted to see me?"

The door slides open and Tsuna straightens to see a bearded man in a dark suit, sunglasses perched on his hair. It is Visconti, his grandfather's cloud doll. Looking at him now, Tsuna sometimes still has a hard time believing he was a doll. The Ninth's dolls _look_ _human, _but there are times their movements give them away. A little stiff, a little inhuman in the smoothness of their gestures.

"Japanese people are strangely formal." Visconti leans down to offer him a hand, "Come in." He steps aside when Tsuna stands. The moment he's inside, Tsuna is greeted by the sight of his grandfather, sitting on a comfy-looking, leather armchair. His grandfather's room is the only one arranged in a modern Italian interior design, the rest of the mansion is bathed in traditional Japanese home decor.

The Vongola Ninth is surrounded by his guardians, or, here in the Japanese branch, they were known better as _Shugo-sha no Ningyo_. The legendary guardian dolls every head of the family is said to have. But from what Tsuna knew, only the Vongola head is strong enough to be able to make contracts with _six dolls_.

"Tsunayoshi, my, you've grown." Timoteo Vongola, the Ninth head of the family greeted him warmly when he came into view. He still looks as kindly as ever and when Tsuna comes closer to greet him, he is pulled into a warm, careful hug. When they pull apart, Timoteo gestures for him to sit down on one of the provided chairs.

"I'm sorry I only had time to see you personally today. I've been busy with some things." Timoteo apologizes, "You're fifteen today, how time flies. Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi."

"T-Thank you." Tsuna rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He looks at the other people in the room, slightly intimidated to see that they are all listening in on their conversation.

Seeing where his attention is at, Timoteo chuckles. "Oh, that's right, this is the first time you've seen all of my guardians." He starts to introduce them one by one, "You already met Visconti and Coyote Nougat, my cloud and storm guardians, from my previous visits." He gestures to the one who opened the door and the man with a moustache and a fake left arm. The second doll nods at him Tsuna wonders about his fake arm. Couldn't the Ninth just make him a new one?

"This one is my sun guardian, Nie Brow Jr." He pats the closest person to his right. The youngest looking person with a tattoo on his face, gives Tsuna a small smile. "My mist, Croquant Bouche and my lightning guardian, Ganauche III." This time Timoteo gestures to the man with many piercings and weird eyes, then towards a cool-looking laid back guy leaning against the back of his chair. "And…"

One man steps forward, bowing slightly at Tsuna. He had a myriad of scars on his face, his eyes were white and unseeing.

"My rain guardian, Brabanters Schnitten." Timoteo says before his expression turned grim, "Or, well, he's supposed to be."

Tsuna turns towards him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The scarred man takes a step back and the Ninth sighs.

"I presume Reborn told you why I'm here?"

Tsuna shrugs, "Something about me being of age? And uh, that there was something more to the story of Giotto Vongola?"

Timoteo nods, "The Vongola family now has businesses all over the world. We own many corporations and various other businesses, but back then, we were exclusively only in the toy business. Giotto Vongola, the Vongola Primo, was known for his skills in carving and creating life-like dolls. From that small business, we have spanned wider and kept our relations with the descendants of other doll makers who fought in the war."

The old man smiles, "But only these descendants and a select few people, like your mother, know about the other side to our façade. While we may be one of the most successful, rich family in the world, we are actually under constant war. A never ending battle between the light and dark. It was because of this war that we have been granted the power to fight and to bring to life dolls, all of whom are important to us."

Nie comes forward to bring the two of them tea. Tsuna is so absorbed with the story that he doesn't notice someone had gone out to get them something to drink. He accepts it gratefully.

"Primo had six dolls he treasured and always kept with him. They were known as the guardian dolls, _Shugo-sha no Ningyo_, for the people here in Japan. They helped him keep the darkness at bay. But the darkness grew stronger, and eventually it adapted and started possessing dolls too. However, with the help of other doll makers, they managed to find a way to exorcise the darkness out of the possessed," Timoteo drinks his tea, "But then, the unexpected happened. One of the Primo's dolls became possessed. Daemon Spade, a bisque doll he made in the image of a military man he'd admired when he was a child, his mist guardian, sided with darkness."

Tsuna's eyes widen and he puts down his teacup on the side table, not wanting to break it, "What?"

"The mist guardian, _Kiri no Ningyo_, fell into the darkness. The dark becomes stronger when it turns what people love into something hateful, and with a powerful doll on its side, the war took the turn for the worse. With the will of the mist in its grasp, it called forth illusions to fool people into doing its bidding. Those illusioned people were used to control more dark dolls, even though they didn't have the bloodline of a doll maker, they were able to control two, three dolls each. But because they didn't have the bloodline, the power took a toll on their bodies and mind. Some died and others were left worse for wear," Timoteo explains gravely, "During one faithful night, after gathering all of these illusioned people and dolls, the _Kiri no Ningyo _led the attack against the doll makers. At first, with their experience and because their feelings were not born out of an illusion, the side of Light had the upper hand in the fight. But because they were limited in numbers and in strength, unlike the _Kiri no Ningyo_ who just replaced one human with another and one doll with another, like they were disposable tools. The war began to tip on the side of the darkness. In the middle of it all, Giotto struggled, trying to contain the _Kiri no Ningyo_, the dolls, and the humans, while trying not to harm them, because in the end, they were all victims of the war."

For some reason, Tsuna gets a flashback of his last dream. A familiar blond man smiling down at an unfinished doll. He wonders if Giotto feels the same as the person in his dreams. Tsuna can see why he would try to save humans and dolls alike.

"But even Giotto Vongola had his limits. He was exhausted from overexerting his powers and soon, he was being overwhelmed by the numerous attacks and negative emotions. There were more dolls than he could exorcise, slowly he was being consumed by his own helplessness and frustration- the dolls were surrounding him, the darkness pulling him down…" Timoteo sighs, "That's when the rain guardian, the _Ame no Ningyo_, intervened."

Tsuna startles at that, he wants hear more of what happened. He knows that the story ends happily because they are all still here. They can still hear the dolls and the world isn't in chaos. But there is something about the Ninth's expression that told him there is more to the story than he knows.

"Asari Ugetsu," And the name's familiarity surprises the brunet. "Was the first Japanese-styled bisque doll Giotto ever made and he was the fourth of the Primo's six dolls. He was also the rain guardian, the one who washed away and eased all conflicts. He was the one to shield Giotto. With his power, he pushed him away and took on the dolls that overwhelmed him. The other dolls came to his aid… G., Primo's storm guardian and the first doll he made, was the one who reminded him of what they were fighting for, what they were trying to protect. They gave him enough time to gather himself and to fight with renewed vigor."

"And what happened?"

"Well, nothing really changed about the war. They were still outnumbered and the darkness was gaining on them. Some doll makers were slowly being pulled into the darkness, their dolls with them, because they could see they were losing. Primo tried to cheer them on, reminding everyone why they fought, even though he and his dolls were exhausted too. In that moment, the _Kiri no Ningyo_ saw his chance, Giotto had his back turned, he was exhausted, his defenses were low. He striked, aiming to stab him-"

Tsuna leans forward, eyes wide.

"-But it was the _Ame no Ningyo_ he ran through. Asari Ugetsu had seen him and moved fast. He had a talent with the sword and the footwork of a master swordsman. He was the only one fast enough to get in between Daemon Spade and the Primo." Timoteo says and Tsuna's shoulders tense, "Daemon had stabbed him with a scythe dipped in darkness. It swallowed the entirety of Asari's human form. He turned back into a doll."

"Was he-?" Tsuna swallows nervously, "Did he turn into-?"

At the question, Timoteo smiles softly, "Tsunayoshi-kun, did you know, that if a person or a doll held no shred of darkness in his heart, then he cannot be tempted by darkness? Thus, he cannot be turned into darkness."

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, Asari Ugetsu held no malice, no hatred. He loved the Primo and his fellow dolls with everything he had. He believed in Giotto and he only wished for his happiness, as he wished the same for every human and doll. His trust and his love over his fellow dolls, over his own maker, the darkness could not take that." Timoteo explains, "Instead, he fell into a deep slumber, one where no one could wake him. And right in front of the Primo's eyes, he was taken away. Because even the darkness knew, that a doll which held no shred of darkness could not be permitted to return to its true master." He shakes his head, "Giotto couldn't let this happen and he fought desperately. He lost Daemon, he would not lose Asari too. With great effort, one that nearly cost him his life, he called forth everything he had, exorcising many dolls at once, a never before seen feat of power. His dolls fought greatly and overcame many of the puppet humans and dolls. Seeing this, the doll makers fought with renewed energy. It turned the tide of the war at its most crucial point, they won."

"And the rain guardian? The _Ame no Ningyo_?"

"By the time the war ended, and dolls and humans alike laid unconscious in heaps, it was too late. Several dark dolls had gotten away, and with them was the _Ame no Ningyo_. He was lost, never to be found again." The Ninth leans back, "Even after exorcising the _Kiri no Ningyo_, who did not remember most of what had transpired, they found no traces of Asari. Giotto spent the rest of his days, travelling the world, exorcising dolls and looking for his _Ame no Ningyo. _By then, the Second Vongola heir, Giotto's nephew, had taken care of the doll business he left behind in Italy. It had flourished ever since the war ended. Vongola _Secondo_ was the one to spread the Vongola name throughout Italy, Giotto did the same by travelling. His dolls were beloved everywhere. When he was nearing the end of his days, he came to Japan and with the _Secondo's _help, he made a Japanese branch under the Vongola's name. Asari Ugetsu was a bisque doll made in the image of Japanese dolls. He had always wanted to see the country that had inspired Giotto to make him, so the Primo made the _Vongola_ _Japanese branch_, hoping that one day, Asari would come back home, come back to him, and he could show him."

There is silence.

"Even now, the Primo still wishes to find him. On his dying bed, he'd entrusted the search to his nephew, the Second Vongola. The Secondo understood. Giotto was a doll maker who had fought so hard in the war and lost one of his comrades, so, as his heir, he would continue the search in his stead." Timoteo tells him, "His will is carried on by his descendants."

"So, he died here? Is the Primo buried somewhere near here? I've always thought he was buried back at Italy." Tsuna intones sadly, "I've never asked."

"Yes, there is an altar dedicated to him and his dolls in one of the rooms. His ashes are displayed there along with the original dolls'. It's not strange that you have never seen the room, no one is permitted to enter it. In this house, aside from Iemitsu and one designated cleaner or during an important celebration, no one can enter it. _You_ may, once you go through the ritual for being of age, tonight." Timoteo assures him.

Tsuna nods then asks hesitantly, "His ashes… the Primo was cremated? They didn't preserve the dolls?"

"Once he died, his dolls died with him. He requested in his will to be cremated along with his dolls, so that they wouldn't be used by darkness or other doll makers who wanted power." Timoteo answers.

"If his dolls died when he did, then, did Asari Ugetsu die too?"

"No, I'm afraid even in death they aren't reunited."

"How do you know, grandpa?"

Timoteo gestures for his storm guardian to come forth. Coyote is carrying a dark box with gold linings and the Vongola crest on top. He gives it to the Ninth who opens it carefully. Six incomplete rings and one complete one, glints under the room's lights.

"These are-"

"These are a mementos from the First Vongola. Contract rings passed down to his descendants. It was given by someone to Giotto, on the day he gained the ability to hear the dolls whispers. These are presented to the chosen heirs when they turn fifteen, so that they too, may begin their search for their own guardians. When you find the dolls for you or when you create ones that suits you, you'll know which ring to give to them. When you form a contract with your doll, the rings will turn whole. The only whole ring here, belongs to you, the sky ring which connects them all."

Tsuna reaches out and carefully touches the ring for him. His eyes were then drawn to another ring, one which looks more worn out than the others. It is darker and doesn't shine, not even under the room's bright lights.

Coyote explains for him, when he sees where the brunet is looking, "That is the ring for your _Ame no Ningyo_. It has never been whole, not in over four hundred years."

Tsuna looks up, surprised, "Why?"

Brabanters is the one to explain this time, "When you contract with your chosen six, the rings deem them worthy. The will of the Primo's dolls are supposedly contained in those rings. When the Primo died, and along with him, his dolls, they chose to watch over the Vongola Family. They do so by passing on their will through the rings," He explains, "However, the lost doll, the Ame no Ningyo, remains in this world and is unable to join the Primo. Thus, his ring remains incomplete, until he is found. No other doll can own it, not while the original rain guardian still lives."

Tsuna looks back at his grandfather, "So that's how you knew that the _Ame no Ningyo_ is still alive."

Timoteo nods, "Apart from finding your guardians, Tsunayoshi, I'm afraid you are burdened with another mission. One I, and every heir before me, failed to accomplish."

Tsuna's eyes widen. What could he possibly do that the other Vongola heads could not?

The Ninth gazes at him steadily, "To fulfill the Primo's last wish," He says, "Find Asari Ugetsu, find the lost doll."

* * *

That night, there is a formal ritual for Tsuna as he is accepted to be the official heir of Vongola. His traditional garbs had even more complicated accessories to them and it is heavier than ever. On his head, he had on a tall, dark, traditional hat.

His parents are behind him, watching proudly. Both of them are dressed in their own traditional garbs. Reborn is there too, dressed for the occasion, instead of his usual Armani suit. The rest of the household are watching him too and Tsuna feels nervous as he walks right in the middle of the room. This is the first time he enters the Primo's altar room, but somehow, it seems familiar to him. Still, he thinks it is sort of strange and a bit morbid to celebrate his birthday ritual in a room where the Primo's body was put to rest.

In the middle of the room, there is a carefully controlled fire in a metal box and a Shinto priest is mumbling deep Japanese prayers. There is a wooden basin in front of the Primo's altar. The Shinto priest takes a small, long wooden dipper which he dips into water and Tsuna walks forward. He holds out his hands. Water is poured on his left hand and then right hand. The Shinto takes another dip of water and Tsuna cups his left hand, accepting the water again but this time to drink.

Someone approaches him, holding a bucket and Tsuna carefully spits out the water into it. He wipes his mouth with an offered tissue, then approaches the altar with the Shinto priest. Tsuna is given incense, which he lights, and he places three each in front of Giotto Vongola's ashes and the other dolls. One of the jars is empty of the ashes and Tsuna instinctively knows that this is supposed to be for the _Ame no Ningyo_. He closes his eyes and offers a brief prayer before turning to walk back to the center of the room.

This time, the Ninth, with his guardian dolls behind him, is waiting with the ring box opened. Tsuna looks up at his grandfather's face. The fire throws shadows into his features and Tsuna sees a glimpse of the fierceness in his grandfather that makes him the Vongola's head.

"You have reached the age of maturity for our Family. You will be wrought with trials in your journey to becoming the head of the Vongola. I will watch your progress and be with you every step of the way. With these rings, you will inherit the will of our ancestors and find companions to keep with you, as I and our ancestors have." He says, holding the box out towards the brunet, "Find dolls you can trust and believe in, and those who trust and believe in you, in turn."

Tsuna holds out his hand and takes the sky ring. He looks down at it and slips it on. It is a perfect fit. He looks up at Timoteo.

"The Primo's wish to find the lost doll, his will to keep searching has now been passed down to you, Tsunayoshi." He whispers so that no one but Tsuna will hear. "I'm sure you feel it, as all of our predecessors have felt before, the gnawing sense of being incomplete."

Tsuna frowns, a hand going up to his chest.

"Like an unfinished doll, we feel as though a part of us is missing. By finding the lost one, we hope to be completed. Though our ancestors have tried to fill the void many times," He glances back at Brabanters, "We are drawn to certain dolls we feel are the closest to the _Ame no Ningyo_, yet without Asari Ugetsu, we still remain incomplete."

Timoteo straightens, "I believe in you Tsunayoshi, I wish you only good fortune through your journey." Finally, he smiles warmly, "Happy birthday."

The ninth bows at Tsuna, his guardians follow, and soon, the entire room is bowing to Tsuna. The brunet swallows heavily, feeling the heavy burden of expectations on his shoulders.

He blinks, "I- I will do my best. Your wishes and the family's will is always with me." He bows in turn, stumbling slightly, "I accept."

Everyone straightens and with an applause, the ritual is over.

But Tsuna's journey has just begun.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams of the past are passed down to the Vongola heir after their fifteenth birthday. Tsuna begins to understand Giotto’s love for his dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposting one of my most favorite multi-chapter 8027 works. Hope you enjoy!  


**(Memories)**

"_The dreams will start soon." Timoteo warns, when he wishes Tsuna goodnight after his birthday celebration. "With the rings in close proximity, you'll start having glimpses of the Primo's memories. He will show you all he can about Asari Ugetsu."_

"_Dreams?" Tsuna repeats and he remembers the last one he had, about a blond man and a doll… it couldn't be. Maybe that was- "I had a dream last night, about a blond man making a Japanese doll."_

_Timoteo and even the guardians who heard, turns to him in surprise. The Ninth's expression looks hopeful._

"_It seems," Timoteo begins, by way of explanation, "You are definitely something special, Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

Tsuna places the box by his nightstand. He opens it and his eyes were immediately drawn to the only ring that didn't shine like the rest. He traces the ring with his fingertips. Where his sky ring was warm, the other ring was as cold as ice. The brunet frowns and takes back his hand. He carefully closes the box and lies back down on his bed.

In a few minutes, he falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_The blond man, no, Giotto- he knows this is Giotto- is sewing by the candle light, humming lightly to himself. By the side, carefully propped up, are four bisque dolls, each wearing a unique set of clothes, all except one. The doll is merely covered by a sheet, as though someone thought he might be cold if left in the nude._

_The dolls were quiet, a strange phenomenon to Tsuna, because he has never gone through a day without hearing at least something from a doll. Especially if the dolls knew Tsuna could hear them._

"_Your clothes are about done, Asari." Giotto smiles, startling Tsuna back into the present. "I modelled it after a travelling, Japanese musician, or an omnyoji. I'm not sure, I always get those two mixed up. But either way, these clothes would suit you."_

_Tsuna watches in fascination as the Primo talks to himself. It is weird, listening to a one-sided conversation. This must be what his mother feels like when she sees him and his dad talking to the dolls back at home. He wonders if the reason he couldn't hear the dolls is because this was a dream and the power of the blood of Vongola didn't work here. Or because this is a period before Giotto gained the power to hear dolls._

"_It's done!" Giotto crows in triumph, holding up the doll-sized robes. He grabs the blanket-covered doll, Asari probably, and carefully dresses him in his new clothes. When he is done, he holds the Japanese doll up, smiling, "You look wonderful, Asari."_

_Tsuna watches Giotto's smile drop in the silence. He gently places the doll on his lap and brushes a stray dirt from its cheek. "I wish you could speak, then you would tell me what you think about your clothes. Do you like them? Are they too tight? Too warm? How about your name? Do you like it?"_

_Silence. Giotto bites his lip and then laughs a little brokenly to himself. He places the newly clothed doll to the side. "Look at me," He huffs in defeat, covering his face with a tired hand. He shakes his head, "Talking to dolls."_

_Tsuna watches the Primo get up, he takes the candle lamp with him and gently closes the door behind him. A sliver of moonlight is the only source of light in the room and Tsuna turns to the dolls. He can't see them very well in the dark, but he doesn't need his eyes to hear them. He hopes, since he is from the future and already has his powers, that, maybe, if he concentrates, he can hear the doll's whispers._

_He approaches the one he knows to be Asari and closes his eyes._

'Giotto…'

_There, the whispers were faint but Asari is calling out to his master._

'The clothes are wonderful, still, they may be too big for me.' _Tsuna couldn't help but smile at that. _'The name you chose is perfect, did you choose it because I am modelled after the dolls in this country called Japan?' _Asari repeats the words again and again, as though hoping that if he says them enough, maybe Giotto will hear him._

'Don't worry,' _Tsuna thinks, _'He'll hear you soon.' _But just as he is about to reach out and touch the doll, the scene is swept away by a bright light._

_The brunet shrieks when butterflies suddenly obstruct his view. He covers his face but it doesn't take long for the butterflies to scatter. He blinks and looks around._

_He finds himself barefoot, in a field of grass. The sun is bright, only a few clouds floating by. He looks around and he sees the butterflies scatter around the field. They were of different colors: red, yellow, green, violet, indigo, orange, and blue._

_The brunet turns again and startles. There are five figures from afar. He doesn't see them because of the sun blinding his eyes, but he knows they are there and they seem to be looking at him, waiting for him._

_For some reason, the fact that there were only five of them there, makes Tsuna feel at a loss for a moment. He feels like there is something missing. However, before he could call out or looks around more- a blue butterfly flutters by and a warm arm throws itself over his shoulder, in an overfamiliar gesture. The brunet jumps and is about to turn around…_

_But he finds himself unable to. He's frozen in place._

'Find us,' _The person beside him says. And from his tone, Tsuna can somehow tell there was a smile on his face. '_I believe in you, Tsuna.'

_Just as he was finally able to turn around, to find the source of the voice, everything starts to fade. All he gets a glimpse of is a smile._

Then Tsuna wakes up.

* * *

The day after his birthday, the Ninth is all set to leave for Italy. Tsuna is dressed in a casual yukata this time, the one he usually wears around the house. It is a mix of brown and light orange and definitely more comfortable than his traditional garbs last night.

Timoteo, Reborn, and Tsuna are having breakfast together in one of the many tea rooms. The ninth's dolls are carefully propped up by the walls and they were silent except for the occasional murmur. Reborn wants to discuss the arrangements for his search for his guardians as early as possible.

"Vongola bought a small property in Namimori for you. We've converted the front into a small toy shop and fixed up the two-story house behind it. From now on, you'll be living there." Reborn tells the brunet as he drank his tea. The brunet chokes in surprise. "You'll also be starting school around that area as a transfer student."

Tsuna clears his throat, coughing lightly. "Wha-? But I was home-schooled for as long as I can remember! Is it okay if I really-?"

"Well, you're no longer the weak, sickly kid from ten years ago, no good Tsuna. Time for you to get a taste of reality." Reborn answers.

Tsuna sighs and then asks, "Okay, but then why Namimori? Why not somewhere like Tokyo or Kyoto or Osaka?"

Reborn snorts, "First of all, we don't want you _too far_. Next, I don't think you'd be able to handle big cities _just yet_. Third, Namimori is your mother's hometown, and finally, there have been reports of there being strange things happening there, specifically at night. It's not that dangerous, you can just gather data and investigate if you want. We'll pull you out if it is. You're still the heir to the Vongola, after all. Your safety is priority."

Tsuna sighs again. He knew there is nothing he can further say about the subject. He will have to pack and then endure his mother _and_ his father's tears when they watch their son 'leave the nest'. He shakes his head and turns to his grandfather instead, smiling back at the warm smile the old man directs at him.

"Ah, how is Xanxus, by the way, grandpa?" Tsuna asks uncertainly. Xanxus never liked Tsuna, he _hated _Tsuna, the moment he knew he existed. Years ago, Xanxus learned he isn't the _real _son of the Ninth and found out, at the same time, that the heir to the Vongola Family is actually some brat from Japan.

Xanxus went into a rampage. It got him sent to jail for a few years. It was a difficult time for the Vongola family. Afte Xanxus served his time in jail, Tsuna was being transferred to an Italian hospital because of health problems. When Tsuna got out of the hospital, he was moved to the Vongola castle and that was where he first met Xanxus.

No one had ever looked at him with so much hatred before.

Eventually, amidst the killer glares and conflicts, the Ninth called for them both. Tsuna was weak and wheezing and Xanxus was sending him death glares every chance he could. Timoteo then explained to them both what was going to happen.

There were two sides to the Vongola Family, the business magnate of the world, and the revered doll makers. Xanxus could hear the dolls' whispers but his blood was not Vongola so, he could never turn dolls into their true forms, even with the Vongola Rings. But Tsuna was the direct descendant of the First Vongola himself, and he had potential to be a great doll maker. Every word that came out of Timoteo's mouth only soured Xanxus' face further. Before the discussion could finish, he began shouting at the Ninth.

What was the point of adopting him, getting him through expensive schools, and having everyone treat him like he was to be the next heir, when he actually wasn't? Had the Ninth plan to take it away from him this whole time? Raise him up high and drop him like trash?

When Xanxus calmed down, the Ninth continued to talk, as though he never interrupted.

"_However, Tsunayoshi cannot travel too much. His health, as you can see, is not its best and he doesn't have the experience you have in talking with various business partners. He also lacks the education you've attained in your schooling years."_

_Xanxus expression looked surprised, before he schooled it into a scowl, "What are you trying to say?"_

_The Ninth sighed, "I never said I was leaving you with nothing, Xanxus. The world is a big place and it's true that from the moment we realized Tsunayoshi could hear the dolls, he was to be the Vongola Decimo… still, it didn't mean you would be left with nothing. Tsunayoshi may be the Vongola Decimo but he will be only in charge of one side of the Vongola, and I'll be leaving everything else to you."_

_Xanxus looked stunned by that._

After that, Xanxus' treatment of him became better. Better in the way that he ignored Tsuna now, instead of glaring at him and wishing he was dead at every turn. He really believed that the Ninth would give him nothing, but the trust the Ninth placed in him, seemed to snap him out of his tantrums. The Ninth gave him the condition to improve his attitude and do well in his studies or he wouldn't get anything, which was better than nothing. It helped redirect Xanxus' blood lust to his studies.

Ninth smiles at Tsuna's question, "Ah, speaking of that, he came to talk to me just last week about the Vongola Family." He says, "It seems he wants to build his own company, Varia. He had already been recruiting. He told me he didn't need charity from me and he'd succeed without inheriting some old, out-of-style family business anyway."

Tsuna looks taken aback but the Ninth seems proud.

"But, he admitted that he still needed my help on securing his education. So, he would uphold his part of the bargain and behave better, as long as I continued to shoulder the expenses for him." The Ninth chuckles, a twinkle in his eyes.

"T-That's great." Tsuna smiles uncertainly, "I mean, he's chasing his dreams and making a path for himself."

"It also means," Reborn interrupts, "That you'd be inheriting the _entire _Vongola, no good Tsuna."

"Wha- EH?" Tsuna jumps and turns desperately to the ninth, "Don't you have some sort of back-up heir or something?"

Reborn rolls his eyes and stands up to kick him on the shin.

"Ow!"

The Ninth chuckles, "Ah, you'll do great, Tsunayoshi. I believe in you."

"Aside from you regular classes in Namimori High, you'll also be having Business Education, taught by me, every after school day. Be prepared." Reborn warns with a glint in his eyes.

Tsuna internally sobs at his misfortune.

Timoteo watches in amusement. "Oh, right, before I forget, I'd like to give you something, Tsunayoshi." He gestures the other forward. The brunet stands up and clumsily makes his way to his grandfather's side.

Timoteo takes out an old pocket watch and opens it. There is a photo inside. It is worn but seems to be in good condition. "This belonged to the Vongola Primo, it is the only portrait he had with his dolls, where they were all human. It was painted by his friend, Cozarto, since Cozarto was also a doll maker, he knew the dolls' secrets. Mostly he specialized in painting dolls."

Tsuna looks at the picture, eyes wide.

The Vongola family were in a garden, the Vongola Primo sat in the middle of three armchairs. A redhead with a tattoo on his face sat by his right and a priest by his left. Behind was an aloof-looking man, a curly-haired, laid-back teen, a young man dressed in traditional Japanese clothes, and a man dressed in an ancient military uniform.

"The man on his right is G., his storm doll and also the first one he kept and made. The one on the left is Knuckle, his sun doll, he was designed after an English priest. You can see that Giotto loved making dolls inspired by different cultures. The one behind G. is Alaude, the cloud, he was made by Giotto with an American detective in mind. This one is Lampo, lightning doll, he is the youngest of all the guardians, and you know Asari is the one dressed in Japanese clothes. This last one is Daemon, the mist doll."

Tsuna traces the figures with his eyes, "They look so _real. _Even back then, when the materials for dolls were hard to come by, they still managed to turn out so-" He is speechless. Even his grandfather's dolls, if anyone looks really closely, still retains the stiffness in their gaits when they were humans. Their actions are otherworldly as well, though they physically looked human.

"Yes, the Primo's dolls were in another class. He was also the only doll maker back then to be able to handle six dolls. Even if a regular doll maker can create hundreds of dolls, at most, he can only bring to life two at the same time. Cozarto was the only one who was a close match to him, being able to handle five. He got really good at alternating the dolls he fought with." Timoteo explains. He closes the watch and gives it to Tsuna, "This is a family heirloom and I want you to have it, may it bless you on your journey."

Tsuna accepts the pocket watch gratefully, "Thank you."

"Another thing, about your guardian dolls: as long as you wear the Vongola sky ring, you can bring _any_ doll to life. However, when you have found all of your guardians and the rings have accepted your contracts and the rings become whole, wearing the sky ring won't be necessary to turn them humans. As long as the contracts between you and the dolls are binding. However, the sky ring is necessary for those dolls you don't have a contract with." Timoteo explains.

"But- what about you, grandpa? Won't you need the sky ring? Since the Vongola rain ring isn't complete and there's no formal contract…"

The Ninth smiles sadly, looking back at his dolls. "I can bring my dolls to life because they've accumulated enough power through the years from the complete rings to not need it anymore." His expression became wistful, "But since Brabanters and I aren't really in a contract, then, I'm afraid, without the sky ring, he will remain a doll."

Tsuna looks at the doll in question, then back to his grandfather, "Do you- Uhm, maybe I can give it back-"

Timoteo shakes his head, "The rings have reverted to their half forms, Tsunayoshi. I am no longer the owner. The rings have accepted you to be the next heir."

Tsuna looks down sadly, "I'm sorry."

Timoteo smiles and pats him on the head, "It isn't your fault."

Reborn allows them their silence for a few minutes, before interrupting by clearing his throat, "Do you have any more questions for the Ninth, no good Tsuna? You better ask them now, while the Ninth's schedule is free."

"Oh!" Tsuna startled, "Right, uh, I wanted to ask about Coyote's arm and Brabanters scars… I mean, why do they have them? Couldn't you have, uh, you know? Fixed it?"

"Those were injuries given to them directly by the darkness." Timoteo explains in a serious tone, "I could have done something if they were inflicted by dolls, even by the dark dolls. But injuries given directly by the darkness are like human injuries, they can be fatal to a doll and they can scar like a human would. As you know, Tsunayoshi, only very few are not affected by the darkness."

"The _Ame no Ningyo_?"

Timoteo nods. Tsuna sighs shakily.

"Okay, so no battling the darkness head on, got it." Tsuna mutters to himself. "Erm, about choosing guardian dolls, how do I, er, go about doing it?"

"Guardian dolls don't necessarily need to be made by you," The Ninth explains, "You can choose any doll you like or make one, but they'd have to be approved by the Vongola rings to be your guardian. Don't worry about looking for them, they'll find you and when they do, you'll know. You'll instinctively know which ring to give them, too."

"Any type of doll will do," Reborn is the one to speak this time, "Since, in the end, they'll be remade anyway."

"Eh? What do you mean by remade?" Tsuna blinks and then pales, _oh god did he have to pull apart those dolls and remake them himself?_

"It's through the power of your will. You don't have to worry about _actually _remaking a doll." Reborn tells him, like he can read his mind, "It's a ritual by the rings. It didn't happen during Primo's time but as the darkness grew stronger, the light had to adapt and with the help of an ancient inventor named Talbot, he made the rings into stronger conduits. Now, every time a doll is chosen, they are remade with the strength of your will and feelings. They undergo an upgrade. For example, a wooden doll is changed into a bisque doll, so that they are better equipped to help you." He says, "They're remade with stronger and better quality materials, their vessels are strengthened so they aren't easily overcome by the darkness. Going through the ritual of _remake_ tires out the doll master, since it technically uses your will and makes something into something else."

"Er," _I don't get it._ "Okay?"

Reborn narrows his eyes, "I hope you really did understand, no good Tsuna." Then he looks at his watch, "Time's up, Ninth I'm afraid we have to leave now if we want to keep your schedule."

The Vongola Nono stands up gracefully. He pulls the brunet into one last warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Tsunayoshi. I can't wait to meet your guardians in the future." Timoteo tells him warmly as he pulls back. Tsuna swallows back his emotions and merely nods, nervous and elated all at once.

When all of the Ninth's guardians were gathered and his baggage was placed in the car, Tsuna sees him off at the gate with his mom and dad.

"Until next time," The Ninth smiles as he carries two of his dolls, Brabanters and Coyote, with him. The rest were already in the car. The two visible dolls utter their goodbyes. Nono climbs into the car.

Tsuna watches the car drive off, a feeling of nervous anticipation churning in his stomach.

* * *

The night before Tsuna is meant to leave for Namimori…

_It is night time again and Giotto is by a flickering candle. His eyes feel heavy as he tries to fix a doll he'd found broken in the streets earlier. He has already washed its hair with a special shampoo that one of his toymaker friends developed for fun. He'd also sent Cozarto a letter, asking for any spare paint that went well with dark wood._

_The usual mess surrounds the Vongola Primo: various paints, wood chips, clay materials, and bisque porcelain scattered about. But this time, instead of four dolls leaning against the wall, there are now six._

_Tsuna wonders if Giotto could hear the dolls speaking yet or not. But judging by the fact that Tsuna can barely hear the dolls this time too, then the blond probably couldn't hear anything at all. _ _He startles when a loud falling sound made Giotto jump. The brunet becomes nervous when the six dolls sound their own warnings._

'Oi! Don't you dare go check on that alone!'_ The redheaded one, insists fruitlessly. Tsuna recognizes him as G., Giotto's first doll._

'Someone broke in,'_ The light blond doll, Alaude, intones tonelessly, _'You better bring a weapon.'

'Giotto,' _The one with the weird hair, Daemon, tsks lightly, _'It'll be troublesome if something happened to you.'

_Giotto didn't hear any of their words, of course, but he reaches out and grabs one of his dolls._

'What!?' _The green haired doll, Lampo, splutters, _'Don't bring me! I'm the youngest!'

'Lampo, you better take ultimate care of our Master,' _The one dressed as a priest cheers him on. He was probably Knuckle, the one sitting by Giotto's left in the picture Nono gave Tsuna._

'Giotto,' _The one Tsuna recognizes as Asari, calls out worriedly._

_However, before Giotto could take one of the unused pots as a weapon, two hooded figures drop in from the window behind him._

'BEHIND YOU!' _G. yells._

_Giotto turns, eyes wide. He holds Lampo closer to his chest, and steps back, mouth open to yell in alarm._

'Get away from him!' _G. continues to shout._

'Don't hurt him,' _Asari pleads and to Tsuna, it looks like he wanted to move his doll body. _'Please, hear us! Don't hurt, Giotto!'

'Tsk.' _Daemon tuts, but even his tone held a hint of frustration. Alaude is quiet but Tsuna can sense his hostility._

'The Lord did not make humans to ultimately hurt one another!' _Knuckle argues._

_The twin hooded figures turn to the dolls as though they can hear them. This surprises the dolls into silence. Giotto takes it to mean differently and he stands in front of his dolls, Lampo hugged protectively to his chest._

"_I do not know what you are but please don't hurt them." Giotto begs. Lampo seems surprised by his gesture._

"_They are dolls." The two hooded figures intone together and Giotto purses his lips._

"_They are more than that to me." Giotto straightens, face held high, "They are family."_

_There is silence, even from the dolls. The twin figures turn to each other before looking back to Giotto. The blond firmly places himself between the dolls and the women, expression determined._

'You idiot!' _G. curses, '_We're just dolls! If we're broken, you can just fix us up again! _You're_ human! Fixing yourself won't be as easy! Get out of here!'

'Giotto, please, we'll be fine! Please run!' _Asari calls out, doll voice loud. It shocks the other dolls who were used to him being soft spoken and gentle._

"_Your dolls love you very much." The woman on the right speaks, surprising Giotto and the dolls._

'They can ultimately hear us?' _Knuckle exclaims._

_The blond blinks in surprise, "Pardon?" It isn't hard to see that he is starting to wonder about the sanity of the women in front of him._

"_I think he will do perfectly," Her twin says mysteriously, gaze locked on Giotto. "The affection you feel for your dolls will serve us well for the upcoming war."_

"_Wha-" He steps back when one of them walks forward. Giotto can't hit a woman but maybe he can hold her off long enough to run away with his dolls. However, when she touches his shoulder, he is frozen. Blue eyes grow wide with fear when he realizes he couldn't move._

_From where he is standing, Tsuna can see that the woman had a mask on under her hood._

"_Rejoice, Giotto Vongola." The woman says in an impassive tone. "We have approached many like you, doll makers with potential to fight this war, but out of them all, you are the one with most potential."_

_The other twin approaches the dolls, all of whom were putting up very loud protests._

_Alaude was letting out a menacing aura._

'Oya, if you come near Giotto or us I will definitely curse you.' _Daemon warns, _'Dolls are known for being used for curses too, you know.'

'Oi! What have you done to Giotto! Let go of him!' _G. hisses._

'Don't hurt him,' _Asari pleads._

'Gah, I'm being suffocated,' _Lampo complains in Giotto's arms. The other dolls ignore him, since he tends to be overdramatic in serious situations. How can dolls suffocate, when they can't even breathe?_

"_These dolls have been created with Light, thus they shall be your tools in winning this war." The twin near the dolls explains, hovering a hand over them. Light shines from her hand and there were exclamations from the dolls._

_Giotto gasps when the woman in front of him places her warm hands on his. The blond flinches back at the bright light they begin to exude._

_Tsuna covers his eyes for a few seconds before the light finally dims. When he opens his eyes, Giotto is being held up by the masked woman, eyes open but blank. Lampo is no longer in his arms. Tsuna notices something shining and realizes that on Giotto's finger, is a very familiar ring._

"_Oi! What the hell did you do to him?" Tsuna jumps at the loud voice and he turns, eyes wide when he sees the same people from the pocket watch photo, standing around the room, replacing their doll counterparts._

_The dolls became humans._

_G. stands tall in his human form, the look on his face menacing as he growls at the two women. Alaude is behind him, looking down at his hands, expression impassive but there is clear surprise in his eyes. Daemon is running a hand through his hair, "Oya, this is a surprise."_

_Knuckle is patting his chest, surprise clearly on his face as he looks at his fellow dolls, "This is an ultimate blessing."_

"_Ow…" Lampo is by Giotto's feet, rubbing his head. It seems like the blond accidentally dropped him._

_Asari rushes passed his fellow dolls and hurries towards the blond. The masked woman relinquishes Giotto to the former doll's hold. "Giotto!"_

_The twins step back further at G.'s glare. Everyone else's attention is on the blond._

_Giotto groans, blinking his eyes before he looks up. His brows are furrowed, mouth down turned in confusion, "Who-?"_

_Asari lets out a sigh of relief before he hugs the other closely._

_Giotto's eyes widens and he looks over the other man's shoulder, noticing the other people in the room with him. He also notices that his dolls were missing. He struggles weakly, "My dolls-"_

"_Giotto_," _Asari says, holding him closer,_ _"The clothes are wonderful, still, they may be a bit too big for me."_ _The blond stiffens in confusion. _"_The name you chose is perfect, did you choose it because I am modelled after the dolls in this country called Japan?"_

"_You-" But then G. sighs and suddenly comes up to them. He flicks the blond on the forehead, "Ow!" Giotto rubs at the sore spot in surprise._

"_Shut up," G. grumbles, "Do you know how long Asari's been wanting to tell you that?"_

_Giotto's eyes widens, "A…sari?"_

_G. smirks but then extends his hands, "Man, this is strange. Humans are so strange." He scowls down at his arms, "But I guess you won't understand unless we introduce ourselves. My name is G., the creep with the weird hair behind me is Daemon Spade."_

_Daemon dusts off his clothes nonchalantly, "I'll curse you first, G."_

_G. rolls his eyes, "The aloof guy over there is Alaude," He gestures to the white blond, "The strange priest is Knuckle…"_

"_It's ultimately nice to meet you!"_

"_And the wimp on the floor is Lampo."_

"_Hey!"_

"_But you already know all of that, don't you, Giotto? After all, _you_ named us." G.'s smirk soften along the edges. Giotto's surveys them all with wide eyes. He blinks, vision becoming misty as, _impossibly_, his dolls smile back at him._

"_You can't be…" He whispers and he places a hand over his face, exhaling shakily, "I must be going crazy."_

_Giotto couldn't see it, but Tsuna could, Asari had a gentle but sad smile on his face as the blond held on to him tightly._

"_Don't worry, Giotto." The rain guardian whispers, "We won't let you be alone anymore."_

_Giotto stutters out a breath and buries his face on Asari's shoulder._

* * *

Tsuna wakes up, blinking in confusion as he stares at the ceiling of the room. He slowly sits up and glances at the Vongola box on his bed side. He reaches out and takes it. He opens the box to look at the rings.

His dream left him more questions than answers. Who were the women who'd brought the dolls to life? And from what he had seen, Daemon Spade did not start out hating Giotto, so how did he came to be possessed by the darkness? He also couldn't help but wonder how Giotto had adjusted to having his life's work suddenly come alive before him.

Tsuna grimaces, the dolls and Giotto started out happy, being able to finally talk to each other. But somehow, somewhere along the way, it went wrong and they lost Asari and Daemon to the darkness. He couldn't help but see Giotto as someone who had been used to end the war and in return he'd sacrificed his most precious dolls just to win it.

Tsuna's feelings on everything are getting more complicated. He only hopes that he'd be getting more answers soon.

**To be continued**


	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious, dirty doll is brought in by Tsuna's first customer.

**(Storm)**

Tsuna sighs tiredly. He blearily looks down on the old tome Reborn sent him. It was a book about how the whole _Shugo-sha no Ningyo _came about, a more detailed history of the Vongola Family. The brunet was never much of a reading-type of guy. He prefers to just look at the numerous pictures the book has, thankfully, an abundance of.

After finally, going through the pages about Giotto Vongola's birthday, family, blood type, astrological sign, and the _many, many_ theories the author has about the parts no one knew about the Primo's life, Tsuna arrives at a picture of the First Vongola holding his first completed doll.

_G._

G. was the first doll _Primo_ with his own hands. He was first completed during the blond's early teen years and was given maintenance and improved as Giotto learned more about the art of doll-making. No one knew what "G" stood for, it was a nickname the doll was partial to. Even Giotto Vongola himself could not divulge the information of what the storm doll's name stood for. According to Cozarto, a fellow doll-maker and childhood friend of the First Vongola, since G. had been with Giotto for so long, he knew enough things about his creator to keep him quiet about the doll's actual name.

Tsuna reads the whole story about the first _Shugo-sha no Ningyo _with fascination. No matter which angle he thinks about it, it seems like G was blackmailing _the _Vongola Primo into keeping quiet about his original name. He must have been named something embarrassing, Tsuna thinks and then laughs about it to himself like the dork he is.

Then the bell on the shop's door rings, startling the brunet enough that he falls off his chair. A few dolls on the shelf make concerned noises at him, but most of them just laugh. Tsuna is too busy rubbing his head in embarrassment to shoot them betrayed looks.

"Hello?"

The brunet jumps up and manages to squeak out a greeting at the entering customer, "Hi! Welcome to _Hamaguri Antique Toy Shop_! We sell the best quality handmade toys in Japan and offer the best toy repair services!" He tries not to trip over his words, he's been practicing saying them in the mirror for past few weeks while the dolls pretended to be customers to help him.

He'd finally moved out of the Vongola Family's Japanese mansion and was given a two-storey house and a store to manage during the weekends, except Sunday afternoon. During the weekdays when he goes to school, someone else handles the store for him (one of the bodyguards the Family hired for him). But after school until 10 pm, he greets guests from the front counter himself. It is a hectic schedule, what with school, managing a business, living alone, trying not to blow his cover, and looking for his _Shugo-sha no Ningyo _but Reborn likes to make things difficult for him. He claims it was for his own growth or something. His demon tutor really stuck by his Spartan 'teachings'. The only good thing was that he had permission to close the shop whenever he wanted, like if he was tired or had to study for exams or he had go exorcise some dark doll or something.

Tsuna really wants to close the shop today to play a few games he got from his dad as a 'leaving the nest' present, but Reborn would know he'd abused his manager powers and make him regret it.

"Hahi!" A dark-haired girl that looked his age, blinked at him in surprise, "You're the same age as me! Are you a part time worker?"

"Uh…" Tsuna blinks, not expecting his first ever customer to start interrogating him. Should he be wary? Was this girl a spy? "I own the shop?"

The girl gasps, running forward, "You do? That's so amazing! Owning a shop at your age… but," She wrinkles her nose, "An antique toy shop?"

"Family business," Tsuna answers with a squeak because the girl is too close, "Er, is there something you need, miss…?"

The girl blinks again before she finally leans back and exclaims, "Oh! Right!" She rummages through her bag and pulls out a _very_ tattered and stinky doll. They both wrinkled their nose at the smell, "Ugh, sorry. You said this was a repair shop too? For toys?"

Tsuna nods, trying to get a better look at the doll from where he was covering his nose.

"Well, I have a toy to fix for you." She approaches the counter and was about to put the doll down but stops to ask, "May I?"

"Go ahead."

To Tsuna's surprise, she lays the doll down gently on surface. "I found this little one being pulled out of the garbage by one of the stray cats," She brushes the matted hair to the side, "I know I shouldn't be pulling stuff out of the trash, who knows what sort of germs you can get from it but-"

Tsuna blinks down in surprise when she turns the doll over to reveal beautiful green glass eyes. It seems unbelievable that anyone would throw this doll away.

"It's such a pretty thing and I know it's just a doll but… It seemed kind of sad when I saw it being dragged around." The girl whines, "I have a weakness for cute and pretty things and I just couldn't leave this poor thing alone, you know?"

"I-I understand," Tsuna tries a nervous smile, "You did a good job in bringing it to me."

The girl blinks up at him with a hopeful expression, "Really? You think so? My parents are going to scold me when they smell the state of my bag, but hearing you say that makes this all worth it!" She sighs and then straightens, "Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Haru Miura! I'd extend a hand but…" She gestures to the dirty doll.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna introduces himself politely, then adds, "I have a washroom in the back?"

"Oh, no need! I have a hand sanitizer somewhere and I'm in a hurry too. I'm on my way home anyway." Haru assures him with a bright smile, "So, about the repairs… can you do a full restoration on the doll?"

Tsuna looks at her in surprise. Full restoration on a doll like this (unglazed porcelain but in very worn condition, broken in some places, cracked in others with plant fiber for the doll's hair) is very expensive. Haru Miura looks to be the same age as Tsuna and she is still in her school uniform- maybe Tsuna could give her an estimate of the costs? Then give her a discount? Just so she knows what she was asking.

"Uhm, I'll give you a cost estimate first," Tsuna takes out a pair of gloves and clumsily puts them on. He looks over the, suspiciously silent doll. In the background he can hear the dolls in display whispering among themselves. He winces with every gentle turn of the doll's body, it would be a lot of work.

He takes off one glove and takes out a calculator to compute. He sighs at the final price and gives a substantial discount. The final estimate still makes him cringe. He shows it to his customer.

To Haru's credit, she doesn't even blink.

"Okay."

Tsuna stares at her, "Okay?"

"It's less expensive than I thought. I researched doll restoration prices on the way here," She explains to Tsuna's befuddlement, "I can pay but it'll be by installment, if it's okay? I have savings and any remaining amount I can pay by the end of this month, no problem!"

"Ah, are you sure?" Tsuna fidgets but Haru just gives him another bright smile.

"Yes! Ah, but for down payment I only have this much…" Haru takes out her wallet and gives him everything inside it.

"D-Don't worry, this is enough," Tsuna smiles, not even bothering to count the money.

"Thank you so much! So you'll do the full restoration then?"

"Yes, I can do that. I can return him to you when you've fully paid," Tsuna assures her.

Haru's eyes widen, "Return- oh no, you don't have to! I was thinking of donating him to your shop actually!"

"Eh?"

"I have little siblings that aren't too careful with new toys. Besides, this little one deserves to be in a place that knows how to take care of him and knows how to fix him if he ever gets broken again," Haru explains, "Your dolls seem to be in good condition, I want that for this doll too."

Tsuna looks down at the doll uncertainly.

"Please take him," Haru begs with wide eyes.

"If this doll has nowhere else to go then," Tsuna sighs and gives her a small smile, "I'll do my best to take care of him."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"I mean, since you're even giving this doll to me, you don't even have to pay for repairs-"

"Nope, no way. I'm paying for his repairs, I was the one who brought him to you and caused all this trouble, this is the least I can do." Haru makes 'gimme' gestures towards the brunet. It takes Tsuna awhile to understand that she's asking where to sign for the installment payment. He reluctantly pulls out a record book for her credit details which she grabs enthusiastically. "Can I come visit him once in a while?"

"Yeah, of course." Tsuna assures her.

"Great!" When she finishes writing, she softly pats the doll on the head, "Do your best little one! I'll be rooting for you!"

Haru waves at Tsuna before she goes to leave. The bell jingles as the door closes and Tsuna lets out another sigh.

_'You did really well, Sawada-dono. Iemitsu-sama would be proud of you,'_ Basil, a doll his father gave him when he was a kid, tells him from the second shelf.

"Ah, you think so?" Tsuna scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "I still feel guilty that she has to pay for a doll she's giving to me anyway."

_'Business is business,' _Lancia, a gift from a distant cousin, tells him from where he's perched. '_Just count your blessings and move on.'_

"You're right, Lancia-san," Tsuna looks at the still silent doll, "He's really quiet isn't he?" He carefully props up the dirty doll, ignoring the garbage stench and smiles at it, "Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, you are?"

No answer.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrow in worry. He closes his eyes and he can clearly feel that there is a soul in this doll. He opens his eyes again and stares into the doll's green eyes. "Hello?" He repeats.

Still no answer.

_'Maybe he just needs a bath,' _One of the dolls on the upper shelf suggests. '_He'll probably feel good enough to talk if you give him a bath first.'_

_'Yeah! Oh and don't forget to clean the shop too, it's starting to stink.'_

_'The doorknob! The doorknob! The girl touched it without sanitizing her hands,' _Another doll reminds.

Tsuna exhales, "Yes, yes I'll get right on it." He looks down at the silent doll and gives a hesitant smile, "Let's get you properly clean first, maybe then you'll talk to me."

The brunet first flips the shop's sign to closed before gently taking the fragile doll and heading to the back of the shop to clean him up.

* * *

_Giotto sits on the wooden porch of his house, looking up at the cloudless night sky. The moon shines down on his small home, giving him more light than the small candles he had around. Suddenly, a loud noise behind him makes him jump and _something_ throws itself on his lap._

"_Dear God!" Giotto exclaims in fright. He exhales when he sees Lampo, "Lampo, you scared me!"_

'Giotto…'_ The Lampo doll whines as Giotto reaches for him. He puts the doll on his lap, '_Turn me into a human so I can step on Daemon please.'

'Oi!'_ The G. doll calls out stomping into view. Giotto imagines he'd be scowling right now if he was human, '_Giotto is still tired from last night! You heard the weird women! Transforming three dolls is a human's limit but Giotto managed to transform six of us! He passed out! He's too tired to turn anyone human right now!'

_It's true. Giotto still feels tired and his body feels heavy after what happened last night. He'd think it was all a dream but in the morning, his dolls were piled on top of him and woke him up with their arguing. He'd panic at first, thinking he'd gone crazy but then he'd seen the ring on his finger and remembered what happened the night before: his dolls, human and alive, the strange images the masked women placed in his head to help explain what was happening and why. It helped as well, that he wanted everything that happened to be true._

_Lampo whines again, snapping Giotto out of his thoughts, '_But Daemon is being horrible!'

'Ufufufu, I'll curse you if you don't keep quiet Lampo,'_ Came Daemon's voice from somewhere in the dark. Lampo shivers in his hand._

_Maybe he is insane. Maybe all the loneliness finally got to his head and he imagined everything that happened last night, and it broke his mind, and he can hear voices, and see movements from things that weren't supposed to be alive. Or maybe this was all just a dream. A cruel, realistic, lovely dream._

"_I'll turn you human, Lampo," Giotto mumbles absently, closing his eyes briefly in exhaustion. If he can see them turn human, it might help calm down his fears about being insane or this being some vivid dream. "Only if you promise not to step on Daemon. I'd rather everyone not fight."_

_Despite being a doll, Giotto somehow feels the glare G. directs his way when he turns to him. _'Don't be an idiot,' _He speaks,_ 'You can barely stand!'

'G. is ultimately right!' _Knuckle exclaims enthusiastically, the next one to come out and dragging an annoyed Alaude with him. Asari is following behind them,_ 'We have to take ultimate care of the body God has given to us!'

_Alaude clicks his tongue in annoyance._

'_Giotto,' Asari walks towards the blond and carefully climbs up to his lap. Giotto picks him up with his other arm. Even as a doll, worry shines through Asari's blue eyes when he looks up, 'It is better that you rest. Yesterday took a toll on your body.'_

_The blond's heart warms at his dolls' worries. G huffs and climbs up his leg, pulling the still whining Lambo next to him. Knuckle pushes Alaude up and Giotto helps the two settle in. Daemon comes out of wherever he was hiding to lean beside him. Asari leans his head on Giotto's arm. The young blond smiles, then his expression falters and he buries his face between his dolls, shoulders trembling slightly._

_He didn't know what he would do if this really was all just a dream._

"_Very well," He whispers. He straightens and arranges them better around him, pulling at a nearby blanket. He covers himself and his dolls carefully, counting that they are all there. G. huffs again but says nothing and even Lampo quiets down from his earlier complaining. Giotto closes his eyes and imagines the content looks on their faces._

_They savor the peace._

* * *

Tsuna wakes up confused. It takes a few minutes of looking around his surroundings before he realizes he was at his workshop, surrounded by various expensive tools and a few sleeping dolls in the corner. He stretches and shakes himself into alertness.

He looks down at his table and the green-eyed doll lies there, still silent. He turns to his right, to where he placed Basil to keep guard.

_'Good evening, Sawada-dono,' _Basil greets him, '_I hope you had a good rest.'_

"Sorry I fell asleep Basil-kun," Tsuna scratches his cheek sheepishly, "And I already told you, you can drop the honorifics, you can even call me Tsuna. We've been friends for a long time."

_'It's a sign of respect, Sawada-dono.' _Basil tells him warmly, '_As Vongola Decimo, you must get used to being called this way.'_

Tsuna opens his mouth to answer when a rough voice interrupts them.

_'Vongola?'_

Tsuna jumps and looks down at the doll. Basil gets up on his small doll legs and approaches. "Hello? How are you feeling?"

The unknown doll ignores his question, '_Are you from Vongola?'_

Tsuna hesitates, exchanging looks with Basil. The doll wasn't a dark doll, maybe it was okay to tell him? "Uhm, yes. You've heard of us?"

_'Who hasn't?'_ The doll snaps, '_And I heard you say Vongola Decimo… are you their doll maker heir?'_

Tsuna blinks in surprise and Basil says politely, '_We cannot reveal information about our family to strangers. So if you have questions, you must answer ours first. What is your name?'_

_'Tch.'_ The doll says nothing for a while. Just when Tsuna and Basil thought he isn't going to answer, the doll whispers, '_Hayato… Gokudera.'_

The name sounds familiar for some reason, but the brunet just smiles and introduces himself again, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and the doll beside me is Basil-kun."

_'I know,' _Gokudera says shortly, '_I heard you the first time. I was also right here when you two were talking earlier.' _He reminds sarcastically.

"Right…" Tsuna flounders, "Ah well, then I'm sure you know why you're here? Someone found you and gave you to me for full restoration."

There is silence again. Basil and Tsuna did not break it this time, instinctively knowing that the other doll probably reached his limit in talking already. Basil went back to his initial post and Tsuna went about, gathering the tools needed in fixing the doll. He'd already given him an initial wash to get rid of the smell, the first layer of dirt, and garbage still stuck to him.

Tsuna shines a light on the broken doll, taking notes on his small notebook on what things he needs for repairs. He'll gather everything later and then plan on where to start first. Just as he was inspecting one of the cracks on the arm, Gokudera speaks, '_What's the point?'_

Tsuna blinks at the soft words,"The point?"

_'You can tell can't you? I was found in the trash. I'm abandoned and broken, I can't bother to feel anything anymore. Is there a point in fixing me?'_

Tsuna stops, putting down his pencil. He looks down at the broken doll and purses his lips uncertainly, not knowing what to say.

_'What's the point of fixing broken things?' _The doll asks. It's the last thing he says for a while, and Tsuna, who doesn't know the answer to such a sad question, keeps quiet.

He doesn't want to say the wrong thing.

* * *

"You seem lost in thought," Reborn observes after he sips his coffee.

Tsuna startles, "E-Eh?"

"Normally I'd reward your short attention span with a well deserve kick in the head," The arcobaleno continues, "But I have a feeling this is something more than your usual air-headedness. Does it have something to do with that doll you took in?"

Tsuna straightens, "You know about that?"

Reborn smirks, "I know everything. Like, for example, that his name is Hayato Gokudera and that he was a doll given by Bianchi's father to his mistress."

"Bianchi? As in Poison Scorpion Bianchi of the Tempest Family? The doll maker known for utilizing dolls that use poisons she makes herself?" Tsuna turns green when he remembers meeting Bianchi. The heiress did not like him for always taking up Reborn's time. He remembers her 'homemade poison', which is really just her bad cooking. She is so bad at cooking that even a small lick of anything she makes can send a soul to hell.

Bianchi Tempest is the only heir of the Tempest Family. As the heiress to the doll maker family, she too can talk to and hear dolls. Since she is older than Tsuna, she already received her family's ring years back. She has doll contracts with two dolls: Romeo and Shamal, but she can only turn them human one at a time. She makes up for the lack of power with creativity, reinforcing their doll foundations to be able to withstand her poisons. The female doll maker makes them use her poison during fights and gave each of them highly advanced weapons to control, courtesy of Giannichi.

From what Tsuna heard, the weapons Shamal and Romeo hold were deadly and clever. Thankfully, he'd avoided any direct confrontation with them by running away whenever he caught a glimpse of pink hair.

"Yes, no good Tsuna, that Bianchi." Reborn puts down his cup, "The doll you have now is someone she considers her 'little brother'. Hayato Gokudera was created by the patriarch of the Tempest Family, her father. The Tempest head is the most powerful doll maker of his generation and he created Gokudera with his own hands. This doll can be considered to be the highest of quality in terms of materials. In soul, however, well, I think it's too soon to judge. Who knows, he could be guardian material for you."

Tsuna looks at him in surprise, "Guardian? What? Gokudera-kun? But you just said it yourself, he belongs to the Tempest family! Bianchi may even be looking for him so that she can form a contract with him! He can't be my guardian!"

Reborn shoots him a look and he closes his mouth, "No good Tsuna, I thought you'd know better than anyone… It doesn't matter who creates a doll or what they are created with. A maker is not synonymous with an owner and in our world no one can own a doll, no one can decide which family a doll belongs to, aside from the doll itself. A doll maker offers, the doll chooses to accept or not. Simple."

The brunet groans, "It's not that simple." He argues, "I don't even _know_ Gokudera-kun and _by the way_, he hates me! He doesn't talk to me at all! I'm pretty sure he only tolerates me because I'm fixing him up! That isn't a good basis for a doll maker-guardian relationship."

"Like I said, it's too soon to tell. And I'm not telling you to ask him right away, build a rapport with him first, then think about it seriously. It's your choice. Vongola heirs have powerful intuitions. You'd know if he's the perfect guardian for you or not, just give it time," Reborn assures him with a knowing look.

Tsuna grows silent, hesitation clear in his eyes.

Reborn gives him a few minutes to sort out his thoughts.

Finally Tsuna sighs, "I'll think about it." He says firmly, "Now tell me why you're here?"

Reborn raises an eyebrow and takes out a folder and places it on the table. The purpose of his visit.

"What is that?"

"An assignment for you."

Tsuna's eyes narrow, "I thought you were giving me time to settle in before we started our classes for Business Education or whatever it was."

Reborn shakes his head, "It's not for that." He pushes the folder to Tsuna's side, "_This_ is a training assignment for a doll maker."

Tsuna's eyes widen and he reaches out warily for it. He flips it open.

"You haven't tried out the ring's powers yet have you? You haven't turned any of your dolls human?" The hitman asks casually.

Tsuna shakes his head, "With opening the shop and getting myself enrolled and settled here, I didn't have the spare energy to be turning anyone."

"The sooner you start, the sooner you'll get used to the energy drain."

Tsuna grumbles and flips the pages, reading through quickly, "Er, is this right? It says here this is a human kidnapping case."

"A witness claims to have seen a doll in the alleyway before his friend was dragged away. He thinks the doll might belong to the kidnapper."

"But you think the kidnapper is the doll itself, don't you?"

"We have dark energy readings coming from the place where the incident happened," Reborn confirms, "The police have handed the case to us and I thought 'what a good opportunity for the up-and-coming Vongola boss'."

Tsuna gives him a half-hearted glare before he slouches in defeat. Great, just great. Exorcism and doll transformations. Anyone who has the blood of Vongola running through their veins can hear dolls. Anyone who can hear dolls are trained for exorcism at a young age. But only the heirs accepted by the family rings can use dolls to do higher levels of exorcisms.

There have been rare exceptions though, of people who did not belong to any doll maker family, but can hear them. An example of that was Xanxus. These exceptions were usually taken in by doll maker families as disciples.

Tsuna sighs, "Will you at least be there to help?"

Reborn raises an eyebrow, "You're not a kid anymore, no good Tsuna. You don't need my help for a simple exorcism."

"That's a no then." Tsuna slumps further into his seat. He yelps when Reborn decides to kick him this time and he rolls to the floor with a pained groan.

"Stop complaining and read over the case tonight. We don't want any more victims so keep your investigations short. The day after tomorrow you're doing the exorcism," Reborn dusts off his shirt and tips his hat in farewell, "I still have things to do, I'll call tomorrow to ask what you found out. Ciao."

Tsuna continues to lie on the floor, groaning at his misfortune. Did he really expect anything else from his Spartan tutor? He covers his face and lets out another sigh.

He'll think about this tomorrow, for tonight, it was time to sleep.

* * *

_Everything is white and quiet._

_Tsuna stands in the middle of nothing, lost and confused._

_Where is he? What is he doing here?_

'You're looking the wrong way,' _Comes a gentle voice. For some reason, Tsuna can detect a smile in his tone. He tries to turn but warm hands on his shoulders make him stay put._

'There.'_ His eyes follow the direction the person behind was pointing at._

_Several feet away, there is a blank piano. Its white and black keys were scattered about on the floor, only a few remain on the keyboard._

'Do you see him?'

_See who? Tsuna wants to ask but he finds he could not talk. Instead he looks closer at the broken piano. On top of it was a beautiful doll with green eyes and silver hair. The small doll was carrying the broken keys and trying to put them back in their proper places._

_The doll looks familiar but somehow the answer doesn't come to the brunet. He steps forward. He doesn't know anything about pianos or which key belongs where, but he wants to help this doll fix the broken piano. He runs a bit and starts picking up the broken keys._

"_Here, I'll help," He is finally able to find his voice. He looks up to smile at the doll, only to come face-to-face with a teen his age._

_The teen has silver hair and stormy green eyes. He has a frown on his lips as he looks down at the keys then at Tsuna. He says, "Some of the keys are lost and it's hard putting them in the right order by tone. No matter how much effort you put in, this piano will never be the same. There's no point. It's better to just destroy it and buy a new one."_

"_What?" Tsuna startles at this sudden change, "But you picked up the keys! You tried putting it back and you're just giving up? We haven't finished yet!"_

"_It's better to buy a new one. Destroy the old one," The teen continues, not able to see him anymore, "What's the point in fixing broken things anyway?"_

_Before Tsuna could answer a swarm of red butterflies come out of nowhere to block his view. He gasps and reaches out- "Wait! Gokudera-kun-" He tries to grab on but the butterflies are in the way. In the end, he grasps nothing but air._

_Eventually the red butterflies disperse… but there is no one there, nothing is left except the scattered black keys of the broken piano. The brunet stands there, stunned. There is a bad feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach._

_Tsuna never notices the single blue butterfly perched on his shoulder._

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handmade toys have souls. Also, I made the dolls able to move a bit. Haha, imagine the horror potential. Sorry if the chapter was a bit boring guys. I'll do my best to make it more interesting! We still have some pesky information stuff to go through which is why it's like this.
> 
> _Hamaguri_ the shop's name is sort of the Japanese translation of clams.
> 
> _Giannichi_ is not a typo, that's the name of Giannini's father.
> 
> _What's the point of fixing broken things?_ Tsuna couldn't answer it because I couldn't answer it when I wrote that question. I stopped and wrote what I was feeling instead when I put myself in Tsuna's shoes. Most people aren't really that articulate in real life, sometimes you have to think about what to say before answering a question. So I gave myself and Tsuna time to think about the answer. (I already have by the end of this chapter but we'll talk about that in future chapters.)


	4. Storm II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is visited by another doll maker who wants Gokudera to come back to Italy with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For convenience** (a Dialogue guide)**:**
> 
> "This is for normal talking between humans."
> 
> _"This is for humans talking in a dream or in a past scenario."_
> 
> _'This is for dolls talking.'_
> 
> 'This is for dolls talking in a dream or in a past scenario.'
> 
> _This is for thoughts and/or emphasized words and/or descriptions of dreams and/or flashbacks._
> 
> **Important terms or phrases to note:**
> 
> **Doll maker or doll master.** A person who makes dolls and can turn a doll into a human with a sign of affection. Usually, only the heirs of families blessed by the mysterious Cervello four hundred years ago can turn dolls to humans. They get their power from a special ring (or something else, there are a few special cases) passed down by their ancestors. Rings which were given by the Cervello personally.
> 
> **'Turning a doll' or 'doll summoning'.** To turn a doll into a human.
> 
> **Remake.** A ritual of light that allows doll makers to sort of 'upgrade' their chosen dolls, meaning it can only be done to guardian dolls. Their materials are swapped for stronger ones, this process takes a lot of power and will from the doll maker.

**(Storm II)**

Tsuna's first dark doll exorcism is a bust.

Everything that could go wrong, went wrong.

For some reason, exorcists of their family had to go out wearing traditional exorcism garbs. True, Tsuna is used to wearing yukatas and kimonos at home because of how traditional the Vongola mansion is. However, the clothing of an official exorcist was stifling.

Sure, it looked good, it even made someone like him look dignified- but l_ayers_. AND the cloth was thick and heavy, _how can anyone successfully dodge in this thing?_

That is just the clothing problem. It adds to Tsuna's innate clumsiness and the fact that his mission is at night, definitely didn't help too. He tripped and face-planted so many times, it was a miracle his face and teeth were still intact. Because of his clothes, of the dark, and his clumsiness, almost all of his talismans ripped before he could use them. The clothing is too complicated for him to find the talismans, or he accidentally caught the paper on his ring so it ripped when he pulled, or he dropped them and couldn't see where they went.

The possibilities of failure are endless and Tsuna feels like he had achieved every possible failure that night.

The worst thing that happened that night, though, is the doll summoning.

_Okay_, truth time, Tsuna _sucks_ at exorcism. But that's fine. He'll figure it out. He is a doll maker first anyway and he can figure out the exorcism part later. He brought Lancia and Basil with him, everything would turn out in his favor in no time. Once they subdued the dark doll for him, he can spend as much time as he wants looking for an undamaged talisman somewhere in his robes.

But-

(Reborn warned him, you know, to practice doll turning before going out to face a dark doll for the first time. But Tsuna is just _so busy_ with class preparations and school registration, running the shop, getting everything unpacked, and other _famiglia matters,_ that he put doll summoning practice _aside, just for a bit._ His ancestors can turn at least six dolls and Tsuna _knows_ that it is a tiring process but hey, maybe he'll just summon one doll, you know? Just to play it safe. Six dolls were the usual standard of a Vongola heir, right? So summoning _ONE doll_ wouldn't eat much of his energy and Basil/Lancia are definitely strong enough to take care of a dark doll. It'll be fine.

Famous last words.)

Tsuna overestimated himself. He complained too much AND, _definitely,_ didn't plan enough for this. One kiss to Lancia's forehead and he was down for the count for the next three days.

Three. Days.

Tsuna wakes up to Reborn looking down at him with a blank expression and immediately, he knows he's in trouble.

"The only thing you did right," Reborn says in a blank tone that sent shivers down the brunet's spine, "Is choose Lancia, who was actually strong enough to bring you back here before the sun came up."

Tsuna pales and in a hoarse voice he squeaks, "Please don't kill me."

Reborn's chameleon, Leon, purrs at him. The arcobaleno actually looks like he is contemplating Tsuna's plea. "There are worse ways than killing someone," Reborn finally speaks and Tsuna shivers. He can already hear his screams of agony from what's to come. "For now, you're confined in your room for the rest of the week. I'll be talking to Nana about redoing your exorcist clothes. Then I'll be planning _your hell_\- I mean, your training for the foreseeable future."

"You just said hell-"

"No I didn't."

"Please spare me, Reborn!"

"You should've thought about listening to me before begging for mercy, no good Tsuna. Any pain or suffering that comes your way while we train is well deserved." Reborn jumps down his bed, "And by the way, I'm having that new doll look after you while you recover."

"Eh? New doll- you mean Gokudera-kun? He's not well enough to be moved yet!" Reborn doesn't answer and just gestures to the window where, sure enough, a certain surly doll is perched.

Another truth, Tsuna has already done all he can for the doll. He has given him a full restoration as promised, but sometimes, the physical damage is too much: the doll will never look or move the same way again. Now the only thing left is to be careful with him, because Tsuna is not sure that he'd be able to fix him again a second time around. Still, despite that, it's not actually true that Gokudera isn't allowed to be moved around (and if anyone knows how to treat a doll in the mend, it would be an arcobaleno), but ever since his last conversation with Gokudera and the strange dream he had with the black piano keys, Tsuna's been on edge.

He feels like there's a storm brewing in the distance and he doesn't know if he should fight it or allow himself to be blown away by it.

'_I can't believe you were knocked out because you tried to 'turn' a doll,' _Gokudera speaks in the silence, making Tsuna jump. '_Aren't Vongola heirs supposed to be able to turn at least six dolls? You're pathetic.'_

Tsuna wilts at the insult and turns his back on doll by the window. "You don't have to tell me I'm a disappointment as a Vongola. I already know."

Gokudera snorts, '_If you know, then why are you even a doll maker?'_

_Because there's no one else. _Tsuna wants to say to him, _Because I don't know anything else. _He's been groomed to be the Vongola heir for as long as he can remember. He's been ridiculed behind his back and given false praises right in front of his face.

He can fix dolls, sew them clothes but he can't expertly craft the greatest doll known to man or exorcise dark dolls with ease or fight. But this is the only life he knows and it's the life he leads. It's easier to stay, he's too scared to run away. If he leaves where will he go? What will he do?

In the end, his answer isn't anything impressive. He stays not because he wants to, not because he must… He stays because he's afraid that if he goes and becomes something else, he'll fail and he won't be able to come back from it.

Tsuna doesn't say any of this out loud. He keeps his back on Gokudera and curls around his pillow, burying his face in his blankets. Eventually, he falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Tsuna stands in the white room again, eyes half-open, looking down tiredly. Everything is silent for a moment, until a single note from a piano makes him look up._

_There is a beautiful woman with silver hair playing on an impressive grand piano. Her eyes are closed as she presses the note one by one. Slowly, she turns the simple exercise into a beautiful melody._

_A man is seated on a wooden chair, not far. He has a bouquet of pink and white arbutus flowers in one hand and a wrapped gift box in another. Tsuna couldn't see his expression but he imagines him to have his eyes closed, a content look on his face._

_The woman finishes her song and stands up, the man does the same. Tsuna thinks that if his arms aren't laden with gifts, he would be clapping. The woman smiles at him and she gratefully accepts the gifts. She admires the flowers and puts them aside to open the gift._

_Tsuna's eyes widen when he sees the doll the woman takes out. Hayato Gokudera comes out of the box, new and devastatingly lovely. The unknown woman hugs the doll and Tsuna is startled by their resemblance._

_However, before Tsuna could look closer, a barrage of red butterflies come out of nowhere to assault him. He holds up his hands to cover his face from the barrage, yelping at the sudden attack._

* * *

Tsuna wakes up panting and eyes wide. He looks around, almost expecting a swarm of butterflies hovering but it's just him and Gokudera who is still in his silent vigil by the window. He runs a tired hand down his face.

'_Nightmare?'_

Tsuna jumps at the unexpected question. He looks at the glum doll in suspicion but his vessel does little to give away what he is thinking. Tsuna sighs, "A strange dream. I was being attacked by butterflies."

Even though Tsuna can't decipher a doll's expression, he can feel the incredulity in the air. '_Is there something you're _not _afraid of?'_

Tsuna is afraid of most things in life so he decides not to give the doll the satisfaction of an answer. He has enough people judging him behind his back, thanks. To distract him from the topic, the brunet gets up and makes his way towards Gokudera instead.

'_What are you doing?'_

"Checking to see if you're okay. I know Reborn was careful but I still have to check if any porcelain's come lose or something cracked," Tsuna mumbles quietly as he looks over the grumbling doll.

'_I'm fine.' _Gokudera hisses.

"I'm just checking you over, you might complain if something's lose or not well done," Tsuna replies.

'_You don't owe me anything.' _Gokudera argues, '_You don't have to pretend to care.'_

Tsuna stops, "But I do care."

'_Yeah, right.'_

"Not everything has a motive," Tsuna says slowly, "I just want to make sure you're going to be okay."

'_I don't trust humans. I especially don't trust you.'_

"Why is that?"

'_None of your business!'_ Gokudera yells and Tsuna steps back at the anger and pain he feels from the other doll. Almost like a dark- '_Leave me alone!'_

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna yells back in panic. He repeats, "I'm sorry! But please calm down, Gokudera-kun! At this rate you-"

'_Why are you still _here_? I told you to-'_

The door slams open and a woman with pink hair and goggles enters, two dolls perched delicately on her shoulders. Tsuna freezes in fright but the woman only has her eyes on a certain doll.

'_You-!'_

"Hayato, as much as I also hate no good Tsuna, it's not polite to yell at your host." Bianchi tuts at him, "Why don't we calm down and talk things through. Doctor Shamal?"

She lifts one of the dolls and gives him a kiss on the lips. There was an explosion of smoke for a few seconds before it vanishes like it was sucked out of the room. A grown man stands in the place of Bianchi's doll.

"I don't usually treat men," The doctor says gruffly as he takes out a pill from his pocket, "But for my Bianchi-chan, I'll make an exception."

He breaks the pill and smoke surrounds Gokudera. Tsuna's eyes widen when he feels Gokudera's anger dissipate until it's almost calm. The gathering tense atmosphere disperses as the smoke continues to surround the doll.

"My own invention, a way to neutralize dolls without talismans or dying will. It's temporary, doesn't last as long as the usual method, and isn't as good as an actual exorcism but it can buy you time." Shamal flicks the leftover pill to a nearby bin. "Gokudera isn't a dark doll, so hopefully he's calmed down by the time the medicine wears off."

Tsuna swallows, "That's- ah- It's amazing."

Shamal gives him a once-over, "All in a day's work." Then he turns to Bianchi, eyes twinkling and says, "Bianchi-chan, since I did a good job, don't I deserve a ki-"

Bianchi takes out a bottle of perfume and sprays him on the face. Shamal falls to the ground in an unconscious heap. Tsuna takes a big step back, eyes wide.

"Now that the pest has been dealt with," Bianchi turns her eyes towards the brunet who starts sweating, "Why don't you invite me for tea outside, young _decimo_? I hear the sky is clear tonight."

Tsuna shivers under her gaze and silently prays to the gods, to Reborn, to _anyone_, to please save him from this woman.

* * *

"Did you feel that, pyon?" There's a growl from somewhere. Hidden from most human eyes, the creatures of the dark whisper and pull, "There was something powerful just now."

"A new ally."

"No one is really an ally, remember that. There are just us, our enemies, and people who think the way we do." A creepy laugh brings a chill to the air, "Believing otherwise will get you killed quickly."

"I know that! But we need to bring this guy to our side, right, pyon? We can crush those goody two-shoes doll makers in their own game!"

"Patience, we'll have that delicious darkness soon. Call one of the underlings for this. We have a new recruit on the way."

"Right away, pyon."

"You can count on us."

There are the distinct sounds of people leaving. Finally, silence.

Someone is left behind though and she looks out of the darkness, to peer curiously at the people walking under street lamps without a care in the world. She closes her visible eye and leaves.

Everything goes on in the mundane world like nothing is wrong.

* * *

Tsuna tries not to tremble as he lifts the dark green _yunomi_ to his lips. He takes a careful sip and recoils when he burns his tongue. He puts down the ceramic cup with a loud rattle, resigned to embarrassing himself. He looks up at Bianchi who eats the mochi in front of her without a care.

Tsuna swallows again when she meets his eyes.

"Uhm," He runs a finger down the side of the _yunomi_. "Are you here to take Gokudera-kun back with you, Bianchi-san?"

"If you insist on calling me by my first name, drop the suffix. I'm not Japanese, there's no need for formalities between us," Bianchi shoots him a cold look, a contrast to her words, "And to answer your question, yes, it's the reason why I'm here, I heard through the grapevine that you have the doll I've been looking years for. But as much as I want to grab him and jump on the nearest private jet, the drama earlier tells me that this decision won't be a wise one."

Tsuna fidgets, "You mean-"

"Hayato's unstable." Bianchi picks up her _yunomi _and drinks, "His energy is fluctuating between light and dark. Anything can trigger him. An unexpected relocation might push him over the edge and turn him into a dark doll. A powerful one."

"Ah," So it was just as Tsuna thought. The earlier barrage of emotions from Gokudera _did_ feel like the chaotic emotions of a dark doll, or close to it. "So what are you planning to do now?"

Bianchi doesn't answer him, just puts down her cup and stares at Tsuna's face as though looking for something.

The brunet gulps, "Bianchi-"

"I don't understand," Bianchi says out loud, "What does he see in you that makes him stay?"

"Sorry?"

Bianchi shakes her head, "Hopeless." She leans back and stands to leave.

"Wait!" Tsuna reaches out and Bianchi pauses, a dangerous eyebrow raised in his direction. He swallows and steels himself, though his fingers tremble from nerves as he looks down, "I wanted to ask about… about Gokudera-kun."

He misses the look of surprise in her eyes. When he looks back up, her face is a mask of indifference.

"Why?"

"Ehm, why? Well, he's hurting, right? I-I want to understand why but he won't tell me."

"So you'll sneak around and ask someone else instead? Even though it's none of your business?"

Tsuna shrinks at the harsh words but he mumbles, "I just want to help."

There is the sound of someone sitting down. Bianchi sits in front of him and is looking him over carefully.

"If you want to know more about Hayato, you have to ask him." The poison scorpion says abruptly, "But I can tell you my point of view."

Tsuna stares at her wide-eyed. Bianchi snaps a finger in front of his face and he blinks and stammers, "Th-Thank you, Bianchi-sa-"

Bianchi shoots him a look and he shuts his mouth. She looks down at her nearly empty ceramic cup. She seems to gather herself before she starts, "My father had a mistress. Her name was Lavina, she died last year and Hayato went missing around the same time."

Tsuna opens his mouth, not knowing what to say. There was so much hidden hurt in that sentence, from the fact that the Tempest Family head had a mistress, even though Tsuna was pretty sure the head still had a wife, to Gokudera going missing for a year.

Bianchi saves him the trouble of saying anything by continuing, "She was a famous pianist but sometimes she did performances in small bars, that's how my father met her. He loved her a lot. So much so that he considered divorcing my mother or retiring from the business to be with her."

Her tone was practiced, almost nonchalant. Tsuna wonders how she really felt about that. The firmness of her expression stops him from asking further.

"In our world, giving a doll to someone or making someone a doll is a declaration. My father never gave my mother a doll but as his only heir, he made me Shamal and Romeo." Bianchi explains, "He made Lavina a doll too, even though she couldn't hear their whispers. She named that doll Hayato Gokudera. He took her last name because she had no family and she couldn't have children."

Bianchi picks up her cup again, takes a sip, "The Tempest Family has a slightly dark reputation in Italy, since we deal with weapons trading on the side. Because of her involvement with my father, Lavina had to leave the life she knew or she'd be killed. My father took her in to become my private piano teacher. You can imagine the drama when the head of the family took home his mistress." Her smile was dangerous but Tsuna thinks her eyes looks tired, maybe even sad.

"Hayato Gokudera is a beautiful doll, modelled after Lavina's looks. But he is also powerful doll and many argued with my father about giving him to some hapless civilian who knew nothing about our world. It was true that Lavina was oblivious," Bianchi admits, "But she treated Hayato better than some actual doll makers treated their dolls. Hayato loved her like a son did a mother. Even though she couldn't hear him, even though she didn't know he was alive, Hayato loved her with all his heart." Bianchi exhales slowly, "I remember when I was younger and Lavina would let me play with him, he would talk to her all the time."

Tsuna flashes back to his dream, Giotto's dolls yelling at him to get out, even though he couldn't hear them. Giotto talking to his dolls, even though he didn't know they were alive and listening.

Tsuna quietly wonders about that sort of dedication. Is it born of devotion, desperation, fear of being alone? Doesn't it hurt to talk to someone who won't answer back?

"Lavina died in a car crash. Hayato was with her, so you can only imagine what sort of memories he holds of that day, or what he thinks happened," Bianchi reaches into her coat and pulls out letters, "It's true that some people were after Lavina's life. Hayato is smart, he might think that the car crash was a set up to get Lavina out of the picture so that the Tempest family could get their hands on him. He might even blame father for everything- no, he probably does. For making him, for taking Lavina away from a normal life, for being selfish and keeping her."

She takes some folded papers from her jacket's pocket. She places them on the table, an unreadable look on her face, "But there are factors that even Hayato hasn't thought of. And I brought him these letters because I'd hoped that maybe if he read them, he'd come back with me."

Tsuna stares at the letters, "Do you think it will ease his heart? Reading the letters?"

Bianchi looks at him for a moment, her lips twitch slightly, "It might cause him more pain. But he deserves to know the truth," Then she pauses, "Or maybe, I just want him to stop blaming us, that's all."

The brunet hesitates, "I'm not sure if Gokudera-kun would want to talk after what happened but-" He inhales shakily, "But I'll try to convince him, though he probably won't listen to me."

Bianchi looks at him blankly, "You'll do this for me?"

"And for Gokudera-kun," Tsuna adds absently.

Bianchi leans closer, searching his face, "Hayato is a powerful doll."

Tsuna just looks confused, "Yes?"

"He would serve as a good Guardian Doll."

Tsuna's eyes widen and he flushes, "T-That's not-! I just want to help! And he'll never agree to be my Guardian Doll! He thinks I'm useless!" He lets out a nervous breath, "And besides what's that got to do with giving him your letters?"

Bianchi sighs, she mutters something under her breath that sounds like 'idiot'. Tsuna pretends not to hear her, it's not like it isn't true. And besides, she isn't the first one to insult him right to his face.

"You should go back to your room now and check on Hayato," Bianchi says in a normal tone, "You should rest too, I heard from Reborn how your first assignment went."

Tsuna turns red as he stands up, "And what are you planning to do while I rest?"

Bianchi gathers the letters carefully, "Romeo and I are going to investigate the dark doll activity around here, since a certain someone botched up the job."

If possible, Tsuna turns even redder. He makes his spluttering excuses before fleeing from the situation. Bianchi isn't able to hold back her amusement this time.

'_You seem to have grown fond of him,' _Romeo had been carelessly thrown on one of the potted plants, within easy reach. He was quiet the entire time the two were talking.

Bianchi scoffs at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She grabs him and places him in one of her jacket's pockets, "One word from you and you'll be joining Shamal in a perfume haze."

Romeo scoffs but says nothing else. He knows when to pick his battles.

* * *

Gokudera is either still out cold or sulking, Tsuna isn't sure.

Shamal isn't in the room and Gokudera is still perched by the window, unmoving and silent. Tsuna carefully lifts him to one of the doll beds he had in his room, carefully tucking him in and checking him over while he was still unconscious and amenable to being moved around.

Tsuna carefully takes out one of his doll homecare kits and takes out a comb for the Italian doll's newly restored hair. He starts slowly combing through the soft doll hair, humming an absent tune.

'_How do you know that?'_

Tsuna freezes at the words. So Gokudera is awake after all.

"W-What?"

'_That song,'_ Tsuna imagines that if he hadn't just been drugged by Shamal, Gokudera would be snapping at him right now. At the moment though, all the doll can dredge up is an echo of his annoyance, '_How do you know that song?'_

Tsuna thinks back to what he had been humming, "It's just a tune stuck in my head."

'_Where did you hear it?'_

Tsuna scrunches up his face in concentration, "I don't know? The radio? Television?"

There is silence again and Tsuna reluctantly starts up on the brushing again. Gokudera doesn't tell him to stop.

'_It sounds like the piece my mom- someone I know used to play.' _Gokudera tells him softly. Tsuna hesitates but continues combing through the other's hair. '_Her name was Lavina, she was a pianist.'_

Tsuna's eyes widen and he remembers his dream about a silver-haired woman turning a simple keyboard exercise into a beautiful melody. He probably got the tune from that.

It sounds silly, learning a tune from a dream but- "Remember that dream I had?"

Gokudera scoffs, '_The one where you were attacked by butterflies?'_

"There were a lot of them, okay?" Tsuna defends himself, then he sighs, "Before the butterfly part, there was a woman playing the tune I was humming and there was a man watching her play. She was a beautiful woman, she had long silver hair and green eyes."

Gokudera is quiet.

"The man gave her two gifts after she played, a bouquet of _arbutus_ and a beautiful doll." Tsuna doesn't mention that the doll looked a lot like Gokudera in his dreams. "Ah, but that's when I was attacked by the red butterflies though, so I don't know what happened next."

Gokudera is still quiet and somehow Tsuna got the sense that he had somehow left him speechless. He looks down at the doll and notices that his head is turned towards one of the butterfly paintings in his room.

'_Hum it again.'_

"Hm?"

'_Hum the song again, the one from your dream.' _Gokudera tells him in a soft tone. Then, with a pause, he adds even more quietly, '_Please.'_

Tsuna blinks in surprise but acquiesce. He clears his throat self-consciously before he starts. The quiet tone echoes in the room as Tsuna falls into a peaceful trance of combing Gokudera's hair.

* * *

Bianchi leans out of sight from the door to Tsuna's room. Her eyes are unreadable as she listens to the quiet, familiar tune coming from the brunet. Her expression is melancholy and faraway.

"I see you're still here, Bianchi," Reborn arrives as silently as ever. Bianchi's gotten used to his unexpected arrivals that she doesn't even bother reacting.

The Poison Scorpion lowers her head, "I wanted to check on Hayato."

"Even though you already told no good Tsuna to check on him?"

"I didn't trust him not to mess it up."

"You had good reason then." Reborn smirks, "But now that you've seen they're okay, why are you still here?"

Bianchi is quiet and she leans harder on the wall behind her, "Why indeed..."

Reborn seems amused by her confusion, "He's a strange boy, Bianchi. I'm not saying that your mistrust is unwarranted but- well, even someone like him has good points. He can surprise you."

Bianchi looks at the tutor, "I don't understand why you stay, Reborn."

Reborn huffs, "Don't beat yourself up over it. I don't understand either." He tips his fedora, "I just have a feeling about him."

The Italian quiets before she says in a tone under her breath, "There's something about him…"

"I know. As predictable and useless he is most of the time, there's something mysterious about him too. I'm trying to figure out what." Reborn tells her, "Well, enough chitchat for now, don't you have a mess to clean up, Bianchi?"

Bianchi sighs, "I'll be talking to Hayato when I get back. Remind your student."

"Of course. Report to me when you're done."

Bianchi gives him a rare smile and a flying kiss before leaving. Reborn shakes his head, quietly closing Tsuna's door before turning to leave himself.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's notes:** Romeo and Bianchi's relationship here is more passive aggressive style. I got to emotionally invested in Bianchi's past, oops. More action on the next chapter! Two more chapters for the Storm arc before we move on to the next guardian! Look forward to it!
> 
> **Flower meanings** (from aggie horticulture)**:** _Arbutus_ means _Thee Only Do I Love._ Tsuna knows his flowers because he did flower arrangement classes during his stay in the Japanese Vongola mansion.
> 
> _Yunomi_ is a Japanese tea cup.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you like :D

**Author's Note:**

> Cozarto's name is so confusing. In Reborn wiki he's called 'Cozzato', from my memories when KHR manga first released, the english subs called him 'Cozart', and in the tag system he is 'Cozarto'. To avoid confusion, we will call him Cozarto based on the tag system of ao3.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or press bookmark if you liked it!


End file.
